Although a number of systems exist for providing one-by-one identification of data carried on passing objects or identifying locations of objects and then acting on the information found, (such as at the point of sale in a supermarket) there is still a need for a system capable of coping in one single capture action with a whole array of items that have come together at some point--which may be outdoors--in a storage or distribution network. Preferably analysis and reporting are also fully integrated into the system.
For example, there is a need for firstly the identification and secondly the convenient and preferably automatic recording of logs and processed timber at various points during transportation, processing, and storage.